GN Particles
GN Particles Gundam Nucleus (GN) Particles are exotic particles in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 that are created by GN Drives and GN Tau Drives. These highly unique and previously unobserved particles are the foundation of modern mobile suit technology, and the cornerstone of Aeolia Schenberg's plan. Description & Characteristics Unlike standard-flavour particles of the same class, GN Particles are decayed baryons like muons, boson w. particles, and photons. It is responsive to an unspecified machine-producible interactive force, thus exploited by Celestial Being for a variety of uses as part of an electromagnetic stealth measure to disrupt radar, a physical barrier, and propellant for GN Verniers, a coat that improves the cutting ability of physical blades, and to reinforce armor. Another special ability of GN Particles is the reduction of weight, or rather the pull of gravity on mass. This property is used within the atmosphere in order to help the mobility and movement of the mobile suit. Particle Color List & Descriptives At the basic level, all variations of the GN Drive produce the same GN Particles. Their differing visual appearance and other effects comes from the particles being tuned to respond to various wavelengths. For example, Celestial Being's original GN Drives emit their particles at a wavelength corresponding to the green portion of the visible spectrum. Here is a list of all the GN Particle color types in the series and their general properties: *Red - Used by all the known GN Drive Taus during A.D. 2308. These particles are optimized for beam performance by having high compression rates. However, a side-effect of this is that they are toxic to the human body in while in beam form although this does not extend to their emissions. *Orange - The most commonplace particle type used after A.D. 2311. At this point in time, the Tau Drive particles are no longer poisonous even in beam form due to improvements made to the Tau Drives. *Golden - Used by the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore, these are exactly identical to the red particles in effect. It is just that they are purposely tuned to appear gold because it was to Alejandro Corner's great preference. *Green - Only used and generated by Celestial Being's Original GN Drives . Visually, they become pink when are used in beam form and are generally balanced from a performance standpoint. *Purple - These are emitted from ELS -assimilated GN Particle machines. After the assimilation, the GN Particles and beams produced by the once orange GN Tau Drives turn purple in appearance. The same effect applies of green GN Particle devices. Information about their specific properties or any possible differences are not known at this point. Quantum Effect While ultra-high concentrations are harmful to humans, GN Particles in accelerated Trans-Am can stimulate evolution of quantum brainwaves and eventually turn them into Innovators. The full extent of the physical changes to the human condition are undefined, but those who are exposed can temporarily detect and/or project their thoughts, feelings, and intentions to other people within a limited area (using the source of the GN Particles as a point of origin). Innovation Innovation is caused by the GN Particles' special energy state during Trans-Am. It is possible for the effects of this state to be felt regardless of range, and worries that other genuine Innovators has awoken as a result of the Earth Sphere Federation's possession of the technology. He is worried that they will notice this trait. Weight Reduction Properties GN Particles are known to have weight reduction properties. Matters interacting with them will gain partial effects as if they are interacting with their respective Anti-Matters that cancel out their mass. Sharing similar properties to Gravitons, GN Particles are speculated to have some Anti-Matter properties that are not detrimental nor do they pose any threats of annihilating the matters they interact with.